Motor vehicles include transmissions for transferring power generated by an engine to a set of drive wheels. Transmissions may be manually or automatically shifted. Automatic transmissions include parking gears that are pivotally coupled by a pivot pin to a housing of the transmission for movement in and out of locking engagement with a gear in the transmission. It remains desirable to provide an improved structure for retaining the pivot pin in the housing and ensuring reliable operation of the parking gear.